


The Boyfriend Shirt

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Requested: Roddy shows up to Carole & Tuesday's wearing a, "Who Am I?" shirt.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	The Boyfriend Shirt

"Is that what I think it is?"

There's one thing you never do, actually a lot of things. But there is that one, specific thing you should probably  _ never  _ do.

Which is showing up at your friends' place wearing one of your boyfriend's shirts.

Roddy learns this too late. Honestly he should have known better and here he is once again, unintentionally unaware of what his actions (even if it's a small one) would bring.

"..Yes?" Roddy's not really sure what the big deal is. He works for Ertegun anyway and having  _ some  _ of his merch is normal.

And he was allowed to wear something other than a plain white shirt every now and then.

"It's too small to be one of Ertegun's.. Are you advertising for him now?" Tuesday asks innocently. 

"No," Roddy has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, slightly shaking his head. "It was a gift from him."

If a needle fell in the room you could probably hear it from how silent it went. It's always worrisome when the girls exchange looks as if they were silently communicating.

Does Roddy want a part of this telepathic conversation? Probably not.

Fortunately Carole breaks the silence. "Since when does Ertegun give out gifts?"

"He always has,"  _ Probably.  _ Ertegun isn't  _ that  _ selfish or cheap. "I don't get what the problem is."

It's not like he ever criticizes what they wear. Not like he would anyway since they both always looked so nice.

"But still." Is all Carole says and gestures to the air. Their relationship with Ertegun had been better after 'Mother' broadcasted, but unfortunately they weren't buddy-buddy.

Maybe one day Ertegun would actually do a collaboration with them. He can only hope.

"It's just a gift from my boyfriend, don't you two exchange gifts too?"

He doesn't really get why both of their eyes are so comically wide until it hits him a moment after he finished speaking as to  _ why  _ they're so flabbergasted.

_ Oh. _

Carole and Tuesday didn't give him a chance to speak before he was bombarded with questions, back and forth between the two of them.

"You two are  _ dating?"  _

"When did this happen?"

"Does he always let you borrow his shirts? Is that why some of your shirts are baggy?"

"If you guys are sharing clothes does that mean you share the same bed?"

Thank God the questions stopped, but now his face was  _ burning.  _ Even Tuesday looked flustered while Carole made a face at the question.

"W-we cuddle is all," Almost every night, but they don't need to know that. It would only add more fuel to the fire. "Haven't you two ever shared clothes before?"

He knows that the two have very different styles, but this was a diversion tactic. Anything to keep the attention off of him. 

"Pajamas sometimes," Carole shrugs. "I can't believe you're dating him. He better be treating you right, if he isn’t my dad taught me some killer moves."

Suddenly he regrets wearing the shirt.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Roddy pales, frantically waving his hands in front of him. "He's very sweet and caring. He's always concerned about my well being and constantly spoils me even though he doesn't have to."

It's odd, but.. The more he talks about Ertegun the more he feels relaxed. How comforting it is to have someone love him just about as much as he loves him. 

There's a hand over his, and looking up Tuesday is looking so warmly at him that he forgets the stress of just telling them that he's dating someone they once disliked.

"We're happy you found someone who'd give you the world. Ertegun seems.. Like a nice catch."

"But you're the better catch." Carole grins at him.

Roddy flushes, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and looking away from the duo. "I was actually going to wear one of my usual shirts, but I know how much he likes this one and I'm seeing him later, so.."

Carole raises a brow. "You have a date later and you weren't even going to tell us?"

"Y-yeah." Escaping would be more than ideal right now, but unfortunately Tuesday had him by the hand. Literally.

"How long have you guys been dating?" 

"How many dates will this one make?"

"Are you guys going somewhere fancy?"

"Maybe we could go on double dates!" Tuesday said that much more eagerly than she should. He knows it'd be more than easy for them to team up on Ertegun, but part of him found humor in the idea.

Roddy sighs, leaning back against the couch. There was too much time until he had to head out and he knew the girls' were going to use up all of his energy on questions.

"One question at a time."

Actually, he doesn't really regret wearing the shirt after all, or telling his friends he had the greatest boyfriend on Mars.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested idea on tumblr by asmallnerd! C&T most definitely wouldn't show Roddy any mercy 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
